Jack First Time Endeavors
by That-Cheeky-Bat
Summary: This is a request fill for Jack and Bunny's first time together for a reviewer. Jack is chased from the North pole with Tooth and North's sexual endeavors and runs to Bunny's Warren for some solitude and well deserved sleep. It grows into something more as Jack brings up his own lacking sex life and manages to wrangle Bunny into a few rounds. M/M, One-shot


**A/N**: This is a request fill for storygirl99210 and practice for me...which is why I accepted the request :). She PMed me a request to fill and worded it so kindly that she made me into a total pushover. Then she made it all the better by giving me specifics I asked her for (essentially a prompt) and I just now cranked this out for her (It took 5 hours...). It's another **one shot** (albeit long) and _hopefully_ it's to her liking and I did everything right. She requested a one shot of Bunny and Jack's first time. I tried lol (can you feel the deflation there?). Also I had this saved as JB Request in my flash drive and my dyslexic self kept reading BJ Request…derp. I am not the brightest bulb…

Also this is **not in any way** related to the Der Humpkin series _or_ the Paddlin' stories. It's a prompt given to me by a viewer asking for specifics…though I can't help but make references to my stories lol.

I'm kinda derpy right now so excuse any mistakes and don't kill me too much in the reviews please...I'm running on no sleep anymore lawls (I'm either getting slightly better at this crap or I'm staying the same...I can't tell anymore, probably read it tomorrow and slam my head into the keyboard and berate myself lol).

This entire story is smutty, smut, smut, smut, Mcsmutterson the third. Ya don't like it don't bloody read it ya twat!

Once again **Thar Be Smut Ahead! **(don't kill me in the reviews plz I don't have an editor at the moment lol).

* * *

Jack was inches from falling asleep when he heard that _damn_ giggling from Tooth, followed by the heady chuckle of North. Jack groaned into the pillow as that giggling and chuckling persisted, followed by Tooth saying:

"But what about Jack?" She asked in a whisper.

"Bah, is well into dream land now." North replied.

Jack scrunched his face up in distaste and sat up from his bed with a harrumph. He pushed from it and grabbed up his staff with an agitated motion, stepping from the bedroom North had given to him after the battle with Pitch. Of course what Jack _hadn't_ known at the time was that Tooth frequently stopped by. Jack's eyes widened as he heard a heady moan come from the bedroom that North and Tooth were in. He gritted his teeth and rushed from the guest bedrooms, hearing the groaning squeak of North's bed followed by more giggles.

Jack rushed out onto the living quarters, freezing an elf along the way just for the heck of it and sent a frown back towards the bedrooms. He _really_ needed sleep, but outside of the guest bedrooms it was _way_ too noisy as Elves milled about along with the Yeti's who were working with heavy machinery and chipping away at new toy designs with clanging tools. It was too much for Jack, and he sought quiet.

He gave half a thought to going to his lake by Burgess before he remembered it was summer time and his lake had _well_ past thawed and was most likely being used as a communal swimming pool. Not to mention it was about ninety degrees outside and Jack would literally roast in the heat. He groaned, wondering where he could go to get some well deserved, quiet, sleep—then he started.

_"Ya can always come ta the Warren when ya need it, mate." _Bunny had said to him after they all had split from fighting Pitch. _"Don't ever feel like a stranger."_

Jack heaved a sigh of relief, rushing towards the back of North's workshop and getting one of the globes off the shelves. He turned and bumped into a hairy chest of a Yeti. Jack sent up big, innocent, blue eyes to the creature and huffed when Phil grabbed the globe from Jack's hand and made as if he was going to put it back when Jack bounced in front of him, waving his arms frantically and making Phil freeze in his motions.

"Phil _please_! I want to go to the Warren to get some undisrupted _sleep_!" He pleaded, clasping his hands around his wooden staff that looked like a shepherd's crook. He sent up a pair of sad puppy dog eyes and slumped in relief when Phil handed the globe to him. "Thanks."

Phil nodded, going about his business. Jack asked the globe for the Warren, saw it appear within the confines of the glass—marveling for a moment over the image within—and then stepping through the portal when it opened. Jack felt the warmth of the Warren hit his face followed by that just right chilly breeze. Jack sighed in relief and immediately let his legs fall out from under him and he landed in a cross legged position in the quiet of the Warren. Jack yawned, army crawling to a shaded section of the Warren and curling up to sleep on his arm.

He woke up, surprised to smell food and even _more_ surprised to see that he was on a nest-like bed inside what looked like Bunny's burrow. Jack yawned, standing and stretching before he made his way through the burrow to the kitchen where he saw Bunny stirring a pot. Jack yawned again, to which Bunny's ear twitched his way followed by the six foot one rabbit turning slightly to glance over his shoulder.

"Hey Frostbite." Bunny replied easily, all tense feelings between the two having faded—for the most part. They still had a few fights here and there and they were _always_ competing when they had the chance too, but otherwise they'd managed to find some common ground. "Want some vegetable soup with bread?"

"I'd love some." Jack replied honestly, taking up the bowl that Bunny had filled and taking a seat at his table.

They ate in relative silence and Jack let his eyes wander about Bunny's seemingly bare kitchen. Sure, it had all the necessities of a modern day kitchen, but it lacked that 'homey' feel to it that normal kitchens had. Jack frowned, realizing he'd need to change that fact. He turned, seeing a desk propped up against the living room burrow wall that looked oddly like a discarded ping pong table. He saw that Bunny had adorned it with a variety of little bits of clutter, things that had mostly come from Sophie and Jamie. Sophie, to Bunny's disdain, had given him a yellow bow after Easter. Jamie, on the other hand, had given Bunny his drawing that he had made for art class that had received a gold star.

Jack cleared his throat, directing his gaze to Bunny who was polishing off his bowl of soup with the bread. "So, sorry to just crash here earlier."

Bunny shrugged. "Not a problem, mate. Ya know yer always welcome, along with the others."

Bunny, surprisingly, had been ecstatic when he had happened across Jack sleeping below the shade of one of his trees. He'd taken a moment to ogle the beaut before he had hauled the sleeping kid up in his arms and took him to his burrow. He wouldn't deny that he _really_ enjoyed being able to tuck Jack in. There was something about the kid that had stuck with him after the battle with Pitch.

"Anyways, I was going to say I haven't been able to sleep for what feels like _weeks_! Tooth and North are going at—"

Bunny held up a pawed hand and smirked towards Jack, cutting him off and watching the little shit send him that teasing grin. "Ah know _exactly_ how they get, mate. Ah don't need a bloody play by play."

Bunny felt sympathy for Jack, he really did, but _he_ had had to put up with North and Tooth's flitting about for far longer than Jack. There had been a time when Bunny was always around North, preferring the man's company even if he _had_ called him rabbit-man just to irk him and had constantly teased him about his obsession with eggs or tugged at his green coat he used to wear—hell Bunny had even taken some pleasure in arguing with North at the time whether Easter was better than Christmas or not. He'd wanted the company, yearned for it at the time, before Tooth came into the picture and managed to steal North's attentions—even if it had been by accident. Bunny didn't hold much of a grudge, but he had spent a good year with North and Tooth doing exactly what Jack was about to explain about.

"I don't get it though. What's so _amazing _about it that makes them go all goo-goo eyed for one another?" Jack murmured, examining his wooden spoon and frowning. "I don't see what the attraction is."

Bunny's eyes widened as he heard Jack say that. He cleared his throat.

"Well…ahh…" Bunny glanced away nervously. He did _not_ want to breach this subject with Jack. He liked the bloke, he did, but he did _not_ want to have the birds and the bees talk with him—that was _Tooth's_ job. "Why…why don't ya talk ta Tooth about it next time ya see her?"

"She just turns beat red and flits off." Jack murmured, sucking in a breath and cutting Bunny off when his mouth fell open to dish out another name. "Yes, I've asked North as well—and Sandy. Hell I even went on _Google_…on the _globe_ to get answers and nobody could give them to me."

Bunny cleared his throat again nervously. He had one of those moments where he felt like he was standing in the middle of a minefield and didn't have a way to tell where the mines in the ground were before he had to step forward. He sucked in a breath and sighed, rubbing the back of his head and wondering if Jack had stumbled across anything that mentioned him as a fertility based god back in the old days, seeing as his skills laid in vegetation and the ability to grow plants to their full capacity—or alter them should they need it. He then turned his gaze back to Jack and froze—ears perking high on the crown of his head in surprise as he took in Jack's gaze.

Jack had been watching Bunny think the subject at hand through. He leaned onto the table, gazing towards the being that had held a grudge against him for what felt like _ages_ and realizing that Bunny himself was a lot like him. He was secluded, he _did_ like to have fun—but only after his work was done and he had something missing in his life—just like Jack did. He watched as those bright green eyes turned to him and he watched those pupils dilate as they met his. Jack sucked in a sharp breath and decided to hedge the subject.

"Can…can you maybe show me what the big deal is?" Jack asked tentatively. He shrugged his thin shoulders, breaking eye contact and clearing his throat. "I mean if you don't want too that's fine…it's just that Sandy turned me down and Tooth is smitten with North even if she _does_ seem infatuated with me—course it's only with my teeth."

Bunny, if he hadn't had fur covering his face, would've been blushing a beet red with that suggestion. He gulped nervously, nodding his head hesitantly but holding up a pawed digit when Jack's bright blue eyes glittered with glee.

"Let me get this straight first, Frostbite. Yer a virgin?" He asked Jack.

Jack nodded. "Three hundred plus years of being one in a _teenager's_ body."

Bunny grimaced, smirking briefly when he said, "How many times do ya crack a fat in the mornin'?"

Jack raised a brow, snorting out a laugh at the odd phrasing before he said, "What?!"

Bunny chuckled, waving it off. "Never mind." He then took in a sobering breath and glanced back over to Jack. "Ya _sure_ ya want ta do this with me? Ah'm not exactly Human."

"Three hundred plus year old dead, but living, dead kid." Jack pressed, pushing up from his seat and going over to Bunny. He squatted down in his lap, adjusting so that he straddled it. "I am so ready for this, and I can honestly say you're absolutely one of the best beings I'd want to do this with."

Bunny gazed into Jack's eyes and nodded, seeing the truth in that statement and then lounging back. He was honestly surprised with how upfront Jack was about the situation, and he wondered if it had to do with his curiosity trying to kill him again as it led him to fun. Bunny watched as a frosting blush raked itself up Jack's cheeks from his collar as he grabbed the hem of his hoodie and tugged it, along with the tightly fitting white shirt below it, up and over his head. Bunny watched the show, marveling at the way Jack's thin frame moved and eating up those surprisingly strong muscles below his milky white skin.

Jack gulped nervously, hoping the butterflies in his stomach didn't hamper his confidence as he pushed up from Bunny's frame and reached for the button of his pants. He undid it, unzipping the fly—all the while keeping eye contact with Bunny, whose green eyes would dart across his frame with a appraising look. Jack shimmied from his tightly fitting brown pants and kicked them aside, standing in front of Bunny in nothing more than his pair of surprisingly up to date boxer briefs. Jack watched as Bunny's head tilted to the side, Jack feeling the flash of cold shoot through the room as his nerves peeked again, Bunny's eyes dropping to his icy blue underwear and raising his brows.

"Ah like 'em. They look good on ya." Bunny replied. Then Bunny pushed up from the seat he was at and gazed to Jack. "Anythin' in particular ya want ta try?"

Jack glanced away for a brief moment and gulped again. He sucked in a sharp breath and stepped into Bunny, raising on his toes and pressing a nipping kiss to his nose before he said, "I've always wondered what a blow job is."

Bunny's eyes dilated briefly and he smirked. "A'right." He held out his pawed hand and tilted his head to the left. "Let's take this ta mah bedroom. Ah've got supplies there."

Jack sniggered. "Supplies? What, were you expecting this to happen?"

Bunny laughed, taking Jack's hand and shaking his head. "Jack, mate, it always pays ta be prepared—but if it makes ya feel any better Ah've been fairly lonely of late. Ah've wanted someone 'ere fer quite some time…Ah just didn't know if he'd accept it."

"Who's he?" Jack asked, becoming wary and believing that he'd just imposed on someone else's claim towards Bunny.

Bunny turned, seeing the uncertainty in Jack's eyes and smiling down at him gently. He lifted his paw and cupped Jack's strong jaw. He lifted those porcelain lips and laid a chaste kiss across them before he murmured, "Ah wanted ta ask if ya'd stay 'ere with me. Ya don't have ta sleep with me, but Ah do want some company around, even if its yer annoyin' arse."

With that Bunny let his over paw rest on Jack's shoulder for a moment before he let it trail along his chest. He thrilled in Jack's breathing as it picked up, marveled at how sensitive he was to touch and had to admit that when the bloke gasped it made blood rush to Bunny's groin. The sound assured Bunny that he was, in fact, dealing with a virgin—in more than one sense. He grinned, letting his paw hedge below the hem of Jack's boxer briefs and trailing a light claw over the edge of one pert ass cheek before he let his hand dip lower to cup it, giving it an appreciative squeeze.

Jack sucked in a sharp breath and arched forward into Bunny's chest. He'd _never_ been touched like this before, and his own hand didn't fucking count. He groaned headily, shivering as Bunny began to trail that clawed digit back up—following along his spine and making goose bumps rise on Jack's arms. He moaned, wrapping his arms around Bunny's neck and raising on his toes—hungry for another kiss and ready to explore _that_ particular aspect of this intimate act.

He pressed his lips to Bunny's tentatively; unsure what to do past that point before he felt Bunny's tongue run lightly across the crests of his lips. Jack opened his mouth, moaning into Bunny's mouth as his warm tongue invaded his mouth and slowly wrapped itself in a loving dance with his own, seeming to guide Jack's tongue through this process with an air of care that told Jack that he had made the right choice when it came to _who_ he was going to sleep with.

Bunny on the other hand was struggling. He was enthralled with Jack, everything about the kid drove him nuts. His smell was intoxicating, the feel of his skin along the pads of his paws was enthralling and the _sounds_ he made had Bunny erecting one of the _fasted_ erections he'd ever had in centuries. As it stood their kiss turned heady, beginning to get sloppy as Jack struggled to find a pace as Bunny lost himself to his pleasure. He broke the kiss off; tugging Jack into his arms and pressing his front flush against Jack's. He groaned as his hard length rubbed enticingly against Jack's navel and Jack gasped in front of him rolling his hips forward into that length and making Bunny lose his sense of self for a moment to unbridled pleasure.

"Can…Can I?" Jack asked breathily, gazing up to Bunny's heated eyes and asking permission for something that he should have felt free to do.

"Ya don't ever need ta ask, Snowflake." Bunny replied warmly, relishing in Jack as he pressed a kiss to Bunny's furred chest and then chuckled, wriggling his nose as Bunny's fur brushed against it.

Jack began to part the hair there, running his hands along Bunny's fur and watching the reaction on Bunny's face. His lids flickered open and closed, his breathing picked up and then Jack smirked and with an air of brief confidence he knelt down in front of Bunny and unabashedly examined his member. It wasn't like a Human's, and yet it was. It was a healthy pink color and was _warm_ to the touch, so much so Jack actually gasped from the heat when he'd taken hold of it. He gave it an experimental caress and heard a strangled noise from Bunny above him followed by what looked like Bunny trying to stop his hips from bucking forward. Jack chuckled, growing ever more daring as he explored freely—if not a little anxiously.

Bunny, on the other hand was rolling in the pleasure. Jack was unbelievable blunt about everything he did, and he was driving _this_ Pooka insane with each explorative ministration. Bunny glanced down, seeing Jack looking at his manhood with a curious look before the little weasel stuck his tongue out and ran it along the underside of his length. Bunny's toes curled into the dirt floor of his burrow and he let out a panting gasp. _That_ had felt amazing! Bunny jerked once again in surprise when Jack, who was still blushing, opened his mouth and took Bunny's length in without to much as a need for direction.

Bunny groaned, his head tilting back in pleasure as Jack slowly encased his length, halting before he could take it all in and then beginning to withdraw slowly—painstakingly slowly might he add. Bunny then heard a tentative laugh from below him and he glanced down, panting out sharp breaths from pleasure.

"You look about ready to burst." Jack sent his blue gaze up to Bunny and smirked. "Am I even doing this right?"

"Oh yea, Snowflake, yer doin' it bloody right." Bunny replied, growling it out and then slouching forward for a brief moment to adjust Jack's hand onto the base of his shaft, giving Jack a wink when he added, "And whatever bit of me ya can't get into that sinful mouth of yers ya can use that hand ya add some stimulation."

Jack nodded, grinning with pride at having done something right for once and then turning his gaze back to Bunny's erection. He encased the thing into his mouth again and ran his tongue along it, slowly moving it further into his mouth and feeling Bunny's shuddering above him before he felt Bunny's pawed hands land in his hair and grip it tightly. Jack laughed against Bunny's length, making Bunny let out a guttural moan that had Jack encouraged to push this act just a little father. He gave his hand a twist as he withdrew Bunny from his mouth then did his best impersonation of a deep throat as he could at the moment followed by giving another loving twist and a sweet chuckled.

"Oi Jacky…that's the stuff…" Bunny groaned out, shuddering as he panted.

Bunny couldn't believe this kid was a bloody virgin. There was no way he had stumbled into being _this_ good at a blowjob—but then again Bunny had given him a helpful hint about his hand, which the kid was working _wonders_ with. Bunny _almost_ couldn't take the stimulation of Jack's throat vibrating along with that hand of his giving his base gently rubs—then Jack went and found his testicles. Bunny gasped out as Jack added yet another sensation to the already overloading pleasure and Bunny felt his abdomen tighten before Jack gave one more chuckling throat vibration followed by a massage and a rubbing at his base.

That final spark of pleasure caused Bunny's orgasm to hit him hard, making him cry out and grip his hands on Jack's head, knotting his digits into the snowy white mop of hair and hearing Jack chuckle below him. Bunny shuddered after his release, glancing down and seeing Jack covered in his cum and seemingly _fine_ with it.

"Well, I'll take the hint that I wasn't bad." Jack smirked up at Bunny, a blush still covering his face.

Bunny nodded, still panting from his release before he grabbed Jack up from the ground and pressed a kiss to his lips, tasting some of his seed inside that mouth and then leaning back to give Jack a small bath—teasing him lightly and playfully about how he had been 'Frosted'. Jack sniggered from a mixture of the bathing from Bunny's velvety rough tongue and the brushing of his whiskers along his skin. Finally Bunny turned Jack around, noticing the bulge in his underwear and glancing down to it.

"Let's take care of ya next, then we can move into the main event." Bunny replied, giving Jack a light grin.

Jack sucked in a wary breath before he nodded, letting Bunny turn him around and trusted him as Bunny gripped the edge of his boxer briefs and tugged them down his legs. Jack flushed again, the temperature dropping as Bunny's eyes locked onto his length and he lifted that dilated green gaze to Jack's eyes and gave him a heady look. Jack gulped, gripping Bunny's shoulders and stepping from his underwear, watching as Bunny tossed it aside for the time being. Jack then followed Bunny's direction and laid back on the bed, shaking lightly from nerves and gulping again.

"Shh…" Bunny murmured, leaning forward and encasing Jack's lips in a gentle kiss that spoke volumes for how gentle he was being. "Yer fine, mate. This'll feel good, a'right?"

Jack nodded, closing his eyes and then pressing the heels of his hands onto his eyes as he shook, feeling Bunny's furred lips trailing along his chest. He panted with each light kiss, moaned as Bunny's licked and gasped in surprise with each sharp nip. He then felt Bunny lave one of his nipples with his tongue and Jack arched off the bed, his hands snapping to wring themselves into the nest's sheets and sending out a frosty chill across them that had Bunny laughing.

He _loved_ the way Jack responded to his touches. He, much like Jack, hadn't been touched this way in years and was taking _all_ too much pleasure in this night—even if it _did_ turn into a one night stand. Bunny continued a kissing, laving and nipping path along Jack's sunken in stomach, chuckling each time Jack hissed and jerked—the reaction a mixture of both surprise from the nips and the realization that Bunny was touching him in places he'd never been touched before. Bunny then heard Jack groan above him as he brushed his pink nose against Jack's length. He nuzzled the junction of Jack's hip and leg, making him moan and bite his lower lip—his hands clenching into the sheets as a shuddering wave of pleasure shook his slight frame.

Jack closed his eyes tightly, panting through his nose in harsh breaths as he tried to ignore how tight his lower abdomen was getting. Then he nearly shot upright from the bed as Bunny's hot mouth took him into his length into his mouth with no problems. Jack yelled out in surprise, curling forward and gripping Bunny's ears, panting heavily and moaning his pleasure out while he wrung his hands on Bunny's ears as they twitched in his grasp. He cracked an eye to see Bunny below him, and then wrapped a leg around him as he felt one of his paws on his testicles, giving them a light squeeze and then a loving roll. Jack huffed out a sharp breath.

"Bunny…I can't—this is too much." He groaned, bucking his hips forward and becoming engrossed in the pleasure that was shooting through him.

He noticed that Bunny's fur was also tickling him along his thighs, providing a pleasing stimulant to the hearty sucking that Bunny's mouth was giving to his length. Jack groaned when he felt Bunny chukled around him, the vibrations driving him to roll his eyes back in his head and buck into his mouth. It felt _so_ good, something Jack couldn't even put _words_ too as it began to crawl along his entire body, boiling like a pot before his abdomen tightened again. Bunny then gave his length one more hearty sucking and gave his testicles one last hearty squeeze before Jack threw his head back and clamped his hands on Bunny's ears, crying out his orgasm as it shook through his system.

Jack shuddered, riding the waves and marveling at how good it felt—finally realizing _this_ was what the big deal was about. He grinned lazily, still riding his post orgasm high and smirking towards Bunny who ran the back of his pawed hand across his lower jaw with a warm gaze.

"That good fer ya, Snowflake?" Bunny asked, crawling onto the bed—but Jack had caught Bunny's pink erection budding from its sheath again.

"Mmmhmm." Jack hummed, lifting a hand and trailing it along Bunny's bicep before he followed it to his waist line and let it trail downwards to grip Bunny, making him shudder. "But you're still hard."

Bunny grinned sheepishly, looking embarrassed. "Ah'm a Pooka, mate…we don't exactly work quite like ya Humans do."

Jack raised his brows, feeling another daring escapade cross his mind as he leaned forward to Bunny and stated frankly: "Do you want to…y'know." He shrugged, unable to voice the words.

Bunny's brows rose and he pushed up from the nest. "Mate…ya know that'll hurt ya—a lot—right?"

Jack sighed, nodding. "But…I mean I _heard_ that it's not _too_ bad after awhile."

Bunny glanced away. He debated how he wanted to go about doing this with Jack, he hadn't a clue that the bloke would even bring this up—he was expecting to let the kid a explore a little, give him a hell of a blow job and then see if he wanted to stick around after. He wasn't counting on having penetrative _sex_ with the kid. He gulped as he felt Jack's hand trailing his length teasingly and then he nodded, shuddering as he stated: "Hand and knees."

Jack nodded, flipping into that position without any argument and beginning to shake again. He couldn't believe he'd managed to talk Bunny into this, hell he didn't even know what he'd really signed up for _this_ particular explorative curiosity. He decided he'd ride it off because at _some_ point it was bound to get pleasurable, right?

He gasped as he felt Bunny nip at his ass cheek, shuddering in ecstasy at that before he felt Bunny's paws begin to firmly message each cheek before he trailed those paws up along his back—massaging the entire path and lulling Jack slowly but surely to a relaxed state, making him forget all about what he had just signed up for. As it was Jack was _loving_ the attention that was being given to his back and rear, cooing in delight as he felt Bunny's warm tongue at his entrance, swirling along it's rim and then lightly pressing against it.

"Relax Snowflake—don't tense up." Bunny told him, looking from his project at hand to those blue depths and feeling himself harden as he saw those glazed over in lust blue eyes look back to him. "We're going ta take this as slow as possible ta make sure yer not going ta get too hurt."

Jack nodded, huffing out a sharp panting breath as Bunny once again focused on prepping Jack with his tongue first before he even _tried_ to insert his pawed digits. Bunny made slow, careful progress over time, Jack moaning and groaning as his tongue began to lave deep inside him before Bunny gripped a bottle of lube and rubbed it onto his middle digit. He extracted his tongue, tasting Jack on it and thrilling in that taste as he slowly pushed in a digit with ease after Jack briefly tensed with a light hiss. Bunny stayed unmoving for a moment before he felt Jack push back against the digit, rolling his hips and panting out labored breaths—sweat beginning to frost along his back and hairline.

Jack hummed in his throat, trying to stifle another hungry moan from escaping and failing, wringing his hands in the nest's blankets again as he felt Bunny slip in another digit, making him cry out and bite his lower lip in a mixture of pain at first before it shifted to pleasure in moments. It was slow moving progress, but Jack could tell Bunny's careful prepping would pay off in the end.

Bunny trailed in a third digit and hummed in agreement when Jack moaned again and pressed into his fingers without tensing, feeling well stretched—or as stretched as he was going to get considering his sexual status. Bunny pulled his digits out and lathered up his length, aligning himself up with Jack and leaning over him, essentially mounting him and giving the shell of his ear a loving lick as he slowly pushed forward, groaning as he felt Jack encase him and tighten, which made him halt as Jack hissed in pain. Bunny reached a pawed hand forward and gripped Jack's hand, panting heavily in his ear as Jack nodded for him to go on. Bunny groaned, resisting the urge to thrust fully into Jack and instead listening for those all important cues from Jack that told him when to halt and when to start moving again.

Jack huffed another breath out, feeling as if decades had gone by as they slowly made progress towards penetrative sex and finally Bunny halted his thrusting, fully sheathed into Jack. Jack winced at the pain that remained from being stretched, but realized in all that if such careful preparation hadn't been taken then he'd be in a world of hurt—and he'd only cried like a bitch _once_ through the entire process. Jack pushed back into Bunny, hearing him groan next to his ear and then gasp as Jack wriggled his hips against him, urging him to start moving else this show was going to last for another two hours.

Bunny grunted his agreement, withdrawing slowly before he thrust back in—making Jack gasp at the sudden intrusion and marveling that how oddly strange it felt before Bunny's thrust forward again. Jack hummed, beginning to get used to how awkwardly right this felt before Bunny hit something in him that had Jack jumping and gasping in pleasure. It rattled through him, shook his core and made him shudder in ecstasy. Jack let out a drawn out moan and yelled at Bunny to hit that spot again.

"Not a bloody—problem." Bunny replied cockily from behind him, nuzzling his neck and adjusting the way his hips shot forward to aim for that sweet spot and shivering as he heard Jack scream in unmitigated pleasure.

Bunny fell into a slow rhythm, aiming for that spot as slowly picking up his speed over time—each thrust getting stronger and making Jack bounce forward on the nest. Jack in front of him tilted his head back in pleasure, biting his lower lip and humming his moans out—the sounds of their session of sex echoing through the bedroom of the Warren. Bunny's speed began to pick up with a primal edge and Jack once again became an active partner in this escapade, urging Bunny to let him ride his lap and then directing Bunny's pawed hand to his erection—both of their hands gripping it and pumping it with each thrust. Jack's breathing picked up, became frantic in its pace followed shortly by uncontrolled moans, groans and cries of pleasure shot from his mouth.

Jack had never felt something like this before. Not only was something deep inside him being hit in just the right way to make him scream, but Bunny's roughed paw pumping him at the same time was driving Jack to the brink of pleasure overload. He sucked in breaths, trying to fight back the cresting wave of his orgasm and failing, arching and crying out as he shot his load onto his stomach followed by him clenching around Bunny. Jack shuddered in post orgasm on Bunny's lap, marveling in the feeling of still being filled as Bunny sought his own release behind him, thrusting deeply into Jack another five times before he roared, filling Jack and making him feel warm inside followed by the Pooka's warmth pressing itself into his back and giving Jack's cheeks a loving lick before he rolled them onto their sides, removing himself from Jack and moaning as he shuddered from his orgasm.

"Crickey, Jack…Ya mean ta tell me ya've _never_ done that before?" He asked when he got his breath, turning his head and marveling at the man next to him.

Jack sent an innocent grin towards Bunny and blushed—yet again—giving Bunny all the answer he needed. Bunny smiled lovingly towards Jack, pulling the small man onto his front and nuzzling his hair. He took in a heady sniff and loved that Jack had inadvertently picked up his scent from their session of sex and having been laid flat on the nest. Bunny then pushed up from Jack's side briefly to gather a blanket and then curled himself back around Jack, nuzzling into the base of his shoulder blades.

"Jacky?" He murmured as his eyes began to droop closed.

"Hm?" Jack hummed in question.

"Do me a favor and stick 'round in the mornin'. Don't want ya thinkin' that Ah'm just going ta screw ya and not be fed proper food in the mornin'." Bunny murmured.

Jack's rumbling laugh echoed out and he turned, wrapping himself into Bunny and nuzzling into the tuft of fur there. "Trust me Cottontail, I'm stayin' right here until you tell me otherwise."

Bunny smiled down at Jack whose blue eye peeked up to him briefly before he smirked and nuzzled closer to Bunny again, a blush once again adoring his cheeks. Bunny pressed a light kiss to Jack's hair and curled his arms around Jack's slight frame—ever relieved that Jack had taken him up on his open invitation into the Warren.

The two fell asleep and peacefully, sleeping restfully in each other's arms.

Fin!


End file.
